Das Schiff in der Flasche
Das Schiff in der Flasche (Ship in a Bottle) ist eine Episode der TV-Serie Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert. Sie hatte ihre US-Erstausstrahlung am und die deutsche am 02. Juni 1994. Handlung Handlungszeitpunkt: 2369 - Sternzeit 46424,1 Data und Geordi verbringen ihre Freizeit wieder auf dem Holodeck als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson. In diesem Fall verdächtigt Holmes den Bruder des Mordopfers aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Verdächtige Linkshänder sei. Doch der Computer hat diesen Holocharakter als Rechthänder generiert. Dies fällt zunächst Geordi auf, schließlich ruft er Reginald Barclay damit dieser sich des Problems annähme. Die beiden Offiziere kehren indes in den Maschinenraum zurück. Reg lässt den Computer auf dem Holodeck eine komplette Diagnose aller Sherlock-Holmes-Dateien durchführen. Nur im gesicherten Speicher gibt es anomale Sequenzen. Als er diese Sequenzen freigibt und das Programm startet tritt Reg ein alter Bekannter gegenüber: Professor James Moriarty, der Erzfeind von Holmes. Bei ihm funktioniert die Darstellung als Linkshänder. Doch etwas merkwürdiges passiert: Moriarty erkundigt sich nach dem Captain, namentlich nach Captain Picard. Mehr noch, er kann sich an die Zeit, während der er im Speicher gefangen war erinnern und weiß, dass er eine vom Computer generierte Figur ist, ein Holodeckcharakter, eine Romanfigur. Reg mag dies kaum glauben, doch der Professor gibt an, Bewusstsein zu haben. Schon erkundigt sich der Professor, ob der Captain sein Versprechen gehalten und einen Weg gefunden hat, dass sich die Romanfigur frei auf dem Schiff bewegen kann. Und so lädt er Picard „zu sich“ in die Baker Street ein. In der Zwischenzeit versetzt Reg den Professor zurück in den Speicher und schaltet das Programm ab. Doch es ist nicht vollständig deaktiviert... Anmerkungen *Im Lauf der fünften Staffel gelang es, ein Missverständnis zwischen Paramount und den Nachlassverwaltern von Conan Doyle zu klären, welches bisher eine weitere Verwendung der Figuren von Arthur Conan Doyle verhindert hatte. Trotzdem dauerte es noch ein weiteres Jahr, bis man eine passende Handlung fand, um Moriarty zurück zu bringen. Nachdem ein erster Vorschlag, ein Alien in der Gestalt von Moriarty zu verwenden, durchgefallen war, erinnerte sich Executive Producer Michael Piller an eine Storyidee aus der dritten Staffel, die sie dafür verwenden könnten. Sachbuch: Star Trek: The Next Generation - Das offizielle Logbuch, HEEL Verlag *Autor René Echevarria beschreibt seinen ersten Entwurf folgendermaßen: "Nachdem ich ''Datas Nachkomme verkauft hatte, entwickelte ich eine Storyidee, in der Riker und Picard auf eine Mission gehen, und Riker beamt ihn ins Holodeck hinein und es scheint, als kapere Riker das Schiff und führe es in feindliches Gebiet hinein. In Wirklichkeit erstellt er ein Szenario, in dem Picard geschützt ist. Es war ein Plan um einen Bösewicht in Misskredit zu bringen, und Michael erinnerte sich daran und sagte, ihm habe der Holodeck-Gag sehr gefallen."'' Sachbuch: Captain's Logbuch II, HEEL Verlag *Regiesseur Alexander Singer sagte in den 90ern über die Arbeit an der Folge: "Ich hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu dem Thema, weil ich beim Holodeck des 20. Jahrhunderts - der Virtuellen Realität - mitgearbeitet habe. Ich habe bei der Entwicklung der Technologie für MCA/Universal mitgearbeitet und bin immer noch daran beteiligt." * Anders als in Sherlock Data Holmes wurden für diese Episode nur das Wohnzimmer der Baker Street 221 B nachgebaut. *Daniel Davis und Dwight Schultz hatten 1980 beide im Theaterstück The Crucifer of Blood mitgespielt. Jedoch in Aufführung in unterschiedlichen Städten. *Dies ist das zweite mal in der sechsten Staffel, dass Data und Geordi Kleidung aus der Zeit um die Jahrhundertwende tragen. Zuvor hatte es im Zweiteiler Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert die gesamten Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise per Zeitreise in das San Francisco des Jahres 1893 verschlagen. *Diese Episode enthält eine der wenigen Anspielungen auf Doktor Pulaski, nach ihrem Ausscheiden aus der Serie zum Ende der zweiten Staffel. Jedoch wird sie hier nicht beim Namen genannt, sondern Moriarty erwähnt lediglich dass er beim letzten mal eine Geisel genommen hatte. *In der Szene, in der Moriarty Zehn Vorne betritt, sieht man ihm Vordergrund zwei Crewmitglieder sich unterhalten. Während im Original, trotz deutlicher Lippenbewegungen, nichts zu verstehen ist, wurde in der deutschen Synchronfassung ein Gespräch über eine Landschaft eingefügt, die einer von ihnen offenbar vor kurzen gesehen hat. *Obwohl die Serie damals auf Film gedreht wurde, fand der fertige Schnitt und das Einfügen der Spezialeffekte erst auf Video statt. Für die Veröffentlichung auf Blu-ray Disc mussten diese daher rekonstruiert werden. Unterschiede zum Drehbuch Im Drehbuch zur Folge finden sich einige Dialoge und Szenen, die es nicht in die finale Fassung geschafft haben: * Barclay hat zunächst Schwierigkeiten damit, Moriarty wieder abzuschalten. (Szene 3)Diese Szenen sind auf der Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung im Bonusmaterial enthalten. * Als Picard dem Computer befiehlt, den Ausgang des Holodecks zu zeigen, soll laut Drehbuch ein Crewman den Korridor draußen entlang gehen. In der fertigen Fassung ist der Gang leer. (Szene 8) * Nachdem Moriarty seine Überzeugung verkündet hat, dass er das Holodeck verlassen könne, wenn sein Wille nur stark genug sei, meint Barclay, dass sie bereits Spezies begegnet sein, die Materie durch ihren Geist beeinflussen könnten. Data hält jedoch dagegen, dass Moriarty nur eine Projektion des Computers sei, welcher nicht über solche Fähigkeit verfüge. (Szene 8) * Moriartys Untersuchung auf der Krankenstation ist etwas länger. Nachdem Crusher meint, dass sie von Moriarty normale Lebenszeichen empfängt, fragt Picard, ob auch Hologramme darauf programmiert werden können. Crusher bestätigt, dass sowas beim Training von Ärzten zum Einsatz kommt, wendet aber ein, dass sich die Quanten-Signaturen von denen von echten Menschen unterscheiden würden. (Szene 10) * Nachdem Moriarty die Kontrolle über das Schiff übernommen hat, um die Crew dazu zu bringen auch die Countess aus dem Holodeck zu befreien, fehlt der Anfang der Besprechung im Maschinenraum. Im Grunde wird hier lediglich wiederholt, war bereits auf der Brücke besprochen wurde: Dass sie nicht wissen, wie sie seinen Wunsch erfüllen sollen, und das gegebene Zeitfenster zu klein sei um eine Lösung zu finden. (Szene 16) * Als Barclay die Mustervergrößerer im Holodeck aufstellt, wird er laut Drehbuch von einem weiteren Techniker begleitet. In der fertigen Fassung erledigt er dies allein. (Szene 18) * Nachdem der Transporter den holografischen Stuhl entmateralisiert hat, sollte laut Drehbuch auch gezeigt werden, wie Data im Transporterraum erfolglos versucht ihn wieder zu remateralisieren. In der fertigen Fassung blendet die Szene erst um, als der Transportervorgang beendet ist, und Data vor der leeren Plattform steht. (Szene 25) * Nachdem Picard mit der Countess gesprochen hat, fehlen zwei Einstellungen. Laut Drehbuch sollte nun eine Außenaufnahme des Schiffes folgen, und die Szene auf der Brücke setzt etwas früher ein. Im fehlenden Dialog erkundet sich Riker bei La Forge, ob er Fortschritte damit macht, entweder Moriartys Wunsch zu erfüllen oder die Geiseln aus dem Holodeck zu befreien. (Szene 35 und 36) * Als die Countess Moriarty von ihrem Gespräch mit Picard erzählt, fehlt ein kleines Stück vom Dialog. Sie bittet ihn, auf Picards Forderungen einzugehen, da Menschenleben auf dem Spiel ständen. (Szene 38) Wie bereits bei Sherlock Data Holmes war ursprünglich ein anderer Ausgang der Geschichte geplant. René Echevarria erinnerte sich an die ursprüngliche Version folgendermaßen: "Im ersten Entwurf fanden wir einen Weg, ihn in einem Transporterstrahl die Flucht zu ermöglichen, der Transporterstrahl bricht allerdings auf und Moriarty stirbt - aber während der Arbeitssitzung kamen wir auf die Idee, ihm zu geben was er haben will und ihn niemals erfahren zu lassen, dass er übers Ohr gehauen wurde. Es war nett, sich vorzustellen, wie dieses Genie des 18. Jahrhunderts sic glaubt, uns ausgetrickst zu haben und einfach selbstgefällig weitermacht."''Sachbuch: ''Captain's Logbuch II, HEEL Verlag Personen Weitere Personen *Sherlock Holmes *Dr. John Watson *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *Viscount Oglethorpe Orte Veröffentlichungen * In Deutschland erschien sie erstmals am 1. Juni 1998 auf VHS, zusammen mit der Episode Geheime Mission auf Celtris Drei, Teil II. Später erschien sie zusammen mit der Episode Sherlock Data Holmes und vier weiteren als Teil der Holodeck Box * In Japan erschien sie am 21. Dezember 1997 in einem Box-Set auf Laserdisc, zusammen mit 13 weiteren Episoden der sechsten Staffel. In den USA folge am 9. Juni 1998 eine Veröffentlichung als Einzeldisc, zusammen mit der Episode Geheime Mission auf Celtris Drei, Teil II. *In Deutschland erschien die komplette 26teilige sechste Staffel am 7. November 2002 erstmals auf DVD. Am 9. April 2009 folgte eine Veröffentlichung als Halbstaffelbox mit den ersten 12 Episoden. 2007 und 2011 erschienen zwei Komplettboxen mit jeweils der gesamten Serie. *2014 erschien sie, zusammen mit dem Rest der sechsten Staffel, auf Blu-ray Disc. Externe Links * *Vergleich zwischen SD- und HD-Version bei Ex Astris Scientia *Screenshot-Archiv (SD-Version) bei Trekcore *Screenshot-Archiv (HD-Version) bei Trekcore *Original-Drehbuch bei Star Trek Minutiae Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH=Das Licht der Fantasie| }} Reverenzen Kategorie:Fernsehfilme Kategorie:Crossover (Film) Kategorie:Star Trek